


Stoned On You

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: I’m not sure what to tag lol, M/M, Porn With Plot, Time Skips, ghost has a crush, soft Roach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: After getting held as captives, Ghost realizes he cares more for Roach then he initially thought.And to his luck, Roach feels the same.Stoned On You - Jaymes Young
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Stoned On You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my last official fix until I am back, I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any typos and stuff, did my best to beta it myself.  
> I leave Wednesday!  
> I love all of you, thank you SO MUCH for all your support!  
> See you guys in 5 months!!!!  
> Respect All, Grovel to None

Simons head spun with the force of the punch that had come into contact with his temple. His stomach surged, bile in his throat so hot the fact he held it in despite the pain bewildered him. He could hear Roach yelling something but the blood rush in his ears kept the yells from the other from man making their mark. 

The dealer of the hit spat on Simons face and if it wasn’t for the fact he was teetering on consciousness he would have spat right back. Thick Russian accents bounced around the room for a few moments before they distanced themselves and went silent with the slam of a metal door. Ghost tried to focus his eyes, tried to move in general but his body wasn’t having it. 

“Simon, holy fuck.” There Roach was, annoying Cali accent that made Simon want to duct tape the kids mouth shut. He could feel frantic hands roaming his body to look for wounds, finding none that were physically dangerous, but good god if he could see the mental ones tearing at the lieutenants mind at the moment. 

“Can you move?” The brunette was mumbling as he pulled Simon to sit up, the world spun and next thing he knew he was hurling on the floor in front of him and every sensation he was previously numb to came back full force. His body shook as he coughed what was left of the MRE he had ate a few hours before they wound up in this shit hole. His head hurt bad, his neck, arms, legs, everything just fucking hurts. 

“Christ Riley.” Sanderson muttered as he shifted to pull the other man away from the puddle of vomit on the ground and lean him against the wall. Simons vision came into focus and he finally was able to lock eyes with Roach, the other man was a mess of worry. The face paint he had smeared on was making his worry lines show so much more, some of it streamed under his eyes where he clearly had been crying be it out of fear or stress. 

“Did I say anythin?” Simon muttered as he watched Roach stand, slam his fist outside the metal bar window, and sit back down with a decent size piece of compact ice in his hand, then he ripped a piece of cloth from his undershirt to wrap around it and hold to Riley’s temple. The blonde winced at the sudden contact but sat still in hopes the ice would numb the pain for a bit. 

“No but fuck Simon I thought you were slipping for a second.” Gary muttered as he used his free hand to slip under Simons chin to hold the mans head in place. The contact would have had Riley geeking like a teenager over a crush under any other circumstances, but all it did now was make him want to lean into it and shatter. 

“I’m tryin- I’m tryin not too Gary I-“ Simon felt his chest swelling and his throat tighten for a moment, eyes getting wetter “Just, shh, okay?” Sanderson moved to set the makeshift ice pack down and pull the other man close to him. Simon hadent exactly been very blunt with the other man how much this stuff hurt him, how much it forced his mind back to Mexico, to nonstop pain and suffocation. 

Riley let his eyes fall shut as he enjoyed the other mans embrace, it felt odd to cherish the feeling of another person arms so much but that thought was disposed of. Ghost moved so his head was in the nape of Roaches neck, he smelled strongly of gunpowder, earth, and a hint of the body wash he used. It soothed the Lieutenants mind, brought ease over it as he tried imagining them in a different setting. 

“I have a bit of good news.” Gary’s hands moved to pull a walkie out of a pocket on his vest, it was slightly battered and covered in mud but it appeared to be on and working. 

“Had to stand on a shelf with my arm out the fucking window for about an hour, but I got a connection and the others will be here soon.” Simon felt a smile for on his face as he let out a shuddering laugh. 

“Thas’ tha’ best damn thing I’ve heard all week.” Ghost let the smile drop as it tugged on the scab that was forming on his busted bottom lip. He swallowed hard, trying to stay as still as possible as the pain subsided mildly when he only moved to breath and to check on Roach, who was now toying with a strap hanging off Riley’s vest. Fucking fiddler, Simon joked to himself mentally. 

——

A few minuets or an hour could have passed and Ghost would have been none the wiser as the tugging of a bandage on his arm roused him from his sleep. As his eyes adjusted to the light streaming into them, it appeared much more time has passed then he speculated, the sight of the bases medical bay laying itself out before him. 

He could feel the prick of an IV in his arm, and winced as the warm rush of morphine began to flood his veins, making his whole body tingle faintly. He swallowed and licked his lips, eyes roving for the nurse that was to be his designated gate keeper for god knows how long. He finally found the other man scribbling on a clipboard in the corner of the room, his hair disheveled and posture lackadaisical. 

“Good to see you back in the world of the living, next time try not to fulfill your codename, yeah?” He said it with an almost relaxed edge, like ‘yeah you died but just don’t do it again, I got lunch in 5’ and it made Simon take a moment to mull. 

“Fuck you mean?” His voice was weak, it hurt to speak but that was to be expected since he had spent most of the time in the Russian base screaming his lungs out. The nurse tucked the pen in the pocket on his shirt and slipped the clipboard into a holder on the wall.

“When they arrived to extract you and Sanderson you were as good as dead but they managed to keep you alive till they rolled you in here. Then you chose to die on us twice before we stabilized you. Just take it easy.” The mans body stayed relaxed, Simon assumed it was the facade most nurses put on to keep patients calm but Ghost really wasn’t one to care much about his own death. 

God that sounded awful in his own head. 

The blonde gave a curt nod as he let his head fall back into the plush pillow, the drugs flowing into his system taking their effect in making him forget half his body was currently stitched or in a cast or some sort. 

The other man turned to leave but stopped in his tracks with a small squeak from his shoes “Forgot to mention, Gary wanted to stop in and see you, that okay?” his hand rested softly on the door knob, slowly turning it as he waited for a reply. 

“Yeah thas’ fine.” Ghost muttered as he let his eyes fall back shut, his mind falling back into blissful unconsciousness. 

——

“Yeah I won’t bug him.” 

Riley’s eyes opened slowly as he began to make out the form of someone sitting in a chair next to his bed. He blinked a few times before making it out to be Gary, he felt his heart lurch in his chest when his hand registered the touch of the other mans hand resting on it. 

“Nice to see you awake finally, you’ve been asleep all day.” Sanderson’s voice was soft just how it was back in the cell. It was mildly out of character from him but it wasn’t something Riley hated per se. 

“Maybe I’ve just been sleepin’ to ignore ya.” The blonde joked as he moved his less tattered arm to rub his face with a sigh. He heard Gary let out that weird little snort laugh he did when he didn’t find something funny enough to put in full effort. 

“That would be unfortunate since I have been wanting to see you since we got back.” He pulled his hand away from Simons much to the blondes internal protest. “What could you possibly want with me?” Riley muttered as he dropped his arm back onto the bed and moved so he could hold eye contact with the sergeant. 

“Wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” His voice was back to being soft, it made Riley feel relaxed. “I’m hooked up to a steady stream of painkillers an’ have room service. What more could a man need?” He smiled and noticed the smirk the other man gave in reply, but it quickly fell off Sanderson’s face. 

“I mean up here.” The brunette lifted a hand to tap his finger at his temple. Oh. That kind of okay. It was always a debacle with Simon on if he would ever truly be okay ‘up there’ as he had a solid list of reasons as to why he wasn’t, and another currently in the making. 

The blonde bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the brief body of humor that was in the air crumble and die as he was backed into a corner he never liked finding himself in. 

“Yeah I mean, good as it’ll get. Not exactly the fuckin’ Louvre up here.” He swallowed hard, anxious tension starting to form in his body as he felt himself go ridged. These kinds of talks set him on the finer edge of a knife. 

Gary hummed, and let his eyes depart from Simons. The Lieutenant knew the brunette probably sensed his anxiousness and didn’t want to dig deeper, or at least he hoped. 

“You know you can talk to me, Riley. I wouldn’t judge you for it.” He moved slowly, setting his hand back on top of Simons. Simon felt his pulse quicken as his fingers twitched under the other mans touch. “I would if I wanted to talk about it in the first place.” His tone sounded more sharp then he wanted it too. It cut to harshly and he mentally scolded himself for it. 

Riley bit his tongue and watched Sanderson’s face, he could swear he saw the other man mentally making the effort to mull over every detail of the words he just spoke. Gary nodded, slowly before dragging his eyes back to Riley’s and giving him a soft smile, it looked good on his features- accentuated them. 

“I won’t pry then.” Was all he said and that gave the blonde a sense of ease. As much as he wished he could connect with Gary on the level of personal misfortunes, now wasn’t the time or the place. Adding onto the fact he new had a new plethora of shit to sort though in his head after the captive incident, Simon deemed himself unfit to get too deep for now. 

Roach broke their gaze again to let his eyes wander the room, coming to rest on a TV monitor in the corner that was playing local news in a such a thick Scottish accent the American could probably hardly under and half of what the reporter said. 

The silence hung heavy and soon minuets began to pass. Sanderson has shifted to sit more comfortably in the chair and had stole the remote from Simons bedside to flick the channel to the BBC or some bullshit. Riley was spaced out, feeling the dose of sleep aid the nurse had come in to administer to him however long ago starting to flood him with drowsiness. 

It didn’t help the soft rubbing of Gary’s thumb on the back of Riley’s hand was pulling him deeper into unconsciousness. Something about the simplistic gesture lulling him deeper and deeper. Using the last of his energy he flipped his hand over, palm up, and noticed Gary’s touch only strayed for a moment before his hand was back on Simons. His thumb drawing soft circles on the blondes palm. 

He slept easy. 

——

A week had passed and Simon found himself meandering around the base to kill time, milking the last painkiller the doctor let him have for all it was worth. The subtle twangs of pain his ankle sent temporarily dulled by the medication but only for maybe another hour at best. 

He was antsy, he didn’t like this stagnant bullshit, and found himself more worked up as he watched everyone else training as usual while he was stuck hunched on the couch in the common room with his face buried in a pillow as the TV blasted a shitty romcom. 

Occasionally Gary stopped in to bring him lunch and dinner from the mess hall so he didn’t have to drag himself around and prolong his healing. He appreciated the gestures but it left Riley in a limbo of wondering where the other mans intentions laid. Sure they shared a soft moment back in the infirmary, but tense situations like being held hostage often did that to people. 

They were more likely to cling to who they were stuck with out of trauma, and the feeling of being alienated from their fellow soldier’s who couldn’t understand what they went through. Riley grabbed the knob to his door and swung it open slowly, stepping inside and shutting it with a soft click. 

But to reflect on everything- Sanderson didn’t really seem traumatized. Or at least not what Simon defined traumatized as, and he spoke from experience. Though his experience was vaguely one sided as most of it was based off how he himself handled it, and that was only better described as a train wreck. 

Gary seemed fine, if anything he was more worried about what was stirring in Simons mind. It was an appreciated sentiment, one that didn’t come from Ghosts ego but more his rooted desire for the other man to return his hidden affections. 

The blonde sat on his bed with a grunt and stretched his more battered leg. It hurt like a bitch, and all he wanted to do was lay down and try to slip into sleep to try to ignore the pain even though he knew when he woke up he would only be stiff and sore all over again. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and it red in red numbers 18:23. 

Gary would be stopping in soon to bring him dinner, or if what was in the mess hall was something Simon would rather starve then eat, check up on him and enjoy some good small talk. 

Sure enough, there came a soft knock at his door before it gently swung open and there was Roach in all his irritatingly attractive western glory. Hair damp from a shower, and fresh fatigues hugging him down to his very soul, like a MRE, Riley joked to himself. He carried no food with him as he stepped in and let the door fall shut on his own, damn cafeteria must have been serving pasta and tomato sauce again. 

He smiled, and it sent a wave of warmth over Ghosts body as the taller man grabbed a chair from the desk in the room and dragged it over to sit himself in front of the Lieutenant. 

“How you feeling?” His voice was soft, hand reaching in his pocket to pull out two Tylenol’s that he sat on Simons bedside table. Thank god that Sanderson had an unknown stash of those fucking things. The blonde nodded and picked up the pills, shooting them back with the remaining water in a cup he brought in here last night that was also on the table. 

Swallowing, he set down the plastic cup with a soft tap and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “I’m alright.” Simons voice was hoarse from the medicine he had been taking over the past few days and he didn’t miss the momentary look of concern that washed over the Sergeants face. 

“That’s good.” Gary’s hands were fidgeting with the hem of a pocket on the thigh of his pants. He was anxious, he always seemed to be when he was in this proximity of Simon, all alone with nobody to intrude upon them. If Riley didn’t know any better from how he acted the same way around the other then he would think the man just had a nervous tic that manifested around ‘dangerous’ people. 

Was Simon a dangerous person? Debatably yes, though he would never outwardly use any of that on his fellow men. Not unless they provoked him to that manner. Gary though? He could never elicit that sort of side of Simon even if he tried, the blonde saw the other as far too soft and possibly even fragile in some sense. 

“You okay, mate?” Simon uttered the words softly as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain in his body for the relief of feeling him and Sanderson’s knees ‘accidentally’ bump into each other. Though neither of them moved to break the contact, and Riley feigned an act of being slightly ‘drowsy’ so if he was reading signals wrong he could pass his actions off on sleepiness. 

Roach cleared his throat as his thumb continued picked at the seam on the pocket before he started scratching at the Velcro on it with his nail. He had something heavy on his mind and he was making it obvious, possibly because he knew Simon well enough to know the Lieutenant would be reading his actions right now and possibly do half the talking for him. 

“You can tell me, Gary. Thought we established back in sick bay that we were tellin’ each other everythin’ now.” Ghost tried adding a hint of humor in his voice to ease the tension but he could tell it went undetected. Blue eyes watched closely as Gary swallowed hard, and then took a deep breath like he was preparing to lay out the gospel to Riley. 

“Yeah I just...I just wanted to talk to you about something kinda related to that.” He said it in as plain of a tone as Riley figured the Sergeant could muster. Simon nodded and leaned forward more, only a few inches at best, trying to keep up the facade of possibly tiredness if he was misreading Gary’s words as letting him down softly. 

His eyes scanned the brunettes face as the man leaned forward with a slow, calculated precision and let his lips find their way to oh so gently connect with Simons. The blonde felt his heart begin to race in his chest, eyes widening as he watched the other mans fall shut. Sanderson’s head tilted, his hand moving to find a resting place on Ghosts knee as he scooted closer to the edge of the chair. 

They sat like that for a few seconds before Riley found his body moving on its own, lightly applying the pressure in return as his eyes slipped closed as well. He relished in the feeling, every nerve in his body alight as it felt like Gary was this magic being, blessing waves of new found life force into the tired Lieutenants body from a simple kiss. 

As soon as the fire began to grow in Simons stomach, Gary was pulling back. Simon opened his eyes to be met with a sight he could only label as the most gorgeous thing he had seen to date. The taller mans face was flushed slightly, lips parted and eyes averted from the blondes gaze. 

“That’s the best news I’ve gotten all damn year.” Riley said the words before he could stop himself, his heart was pounding as he searched the other mans features. Internally Simon was begging for Sanderson to feel not an ounce of regret for what he did cause truth be told he sure didn’t, he felt nothing but the most delightful wash of pure peace he had felt since he watched Soap sink a bullet in Shepard. 

“Sorry if it was kinda rushed.” Gary’s voice was shaking, his left hand gripped the edge of the metal chair tightly enough that Riley was sure he could scratch the paint off it. The Lieutenant made his move to pull the other man into a crushing hug, it honestly hurt every aching part of his body to do so but he did it anyways. He noticed the brief hesitation in Sanderson’s actions before he wrapped his arms around the blonde in return, pressing his face into the junction of Simons neck and shoulder. 

Riley presses his face into Gary’s hair, it was soft and smelled like the shitty shampoo from the PX. He smiled as he pulled the man closer, savoring the contact, thriving for it in unimaginable ways. It was something he didn’t know he needed, dare say forgot that he needed. 

“I love you.” Roaches voice was soft, small, it held a tender edge that if Riley wanted, he could probably mistake it for someone else. In this moment his fellow soldier seemed so small, yet so much more then just a body to carry a gun, he was a whole universe trapped in a vessel of freckles and soft eyes that could melt someone’s soul. 

“I love you so much, bug.” 

——

Riley sipped the warm coffee from the mug he assumed Gary must have sat down in front of him when he came in the room and began to clean up a water spot on the floor that resulted from a broken window in the Lieutenants office. 

“You don’t have to do that, love. We have janitors for it.” Simon muttered as he sat down the cup in a place on the desks surface that wasn’t covered in files and paperwork he truthfully couldn’t care less about in exchange to watch the brunette crouch down in a way that accented his...pleasing features...and began wiping at the floor with numerous paper towels. 

“Yeah and I don’t trust you not to get caught up in stuff and forget it’s here and slip on it.” Sanderson said with a playful tone in his voice. Riley smiled as he signed off on a document he must have reread six times now and shuffled it into a stack he deemed “Soaps issues.” for further review by the bastard workaholic. 

“Just don’t worry about it, was gettin’ ready to head out of here anyways.” Simon muttered as he pushed himself out of his chair and grabbed the cup of coffee by the rim. Gary sat back on his haunches with a huff and tossed the soaking mass of paper towels down onto the floor “Yeah fuck it anyways, I don’t get paid for this.” 

Riley laughed and leaned back on the desk, lifting the mug so it hid his smile “Technically you are getting paid to sit there and look good.” He muttered into the cups contents before taking a large drink and setting it down behind him. Garys head spun to look back at the blonde who averted his eyes to look at a dull map on the wall. 

The brunette smirked and stood, wiping his damp hands on his pants as he maneuvered his way to stand in front of the shorter man, arms coming up so he was caging Riley against the desk. Simon swallowed but didn’t make any moves to escape the perimeter of the Sergeants hold. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something anyways,” the brunette tilted his head down, lips finding soft contact on the skin of Riley’s neck, this caused a shudder to run though the blondes body. “Wanted to take you out and spoil you but since everyone’s stuck on base this weekend I was thinking of other ways to treat you.” 

His voice was hushed, like a whisper against Simons neck. He hummed and let his head fall forward to rest on Roaches shoulder “You know you don’t need to do much to spoil me. I feel overly privileged just havin’ you like this.” Ghost spoke with genuine sincerity, not saying such things just to flatter the other man. His response pulled a low chuckle from the taller man, who did nothing in reply but trail more light pecks up his neck and to the shell of his ear. 

“Just let me for tonight, please.” He felt Gary move an arm to slip it around his waist in a delicious sensuality that made his skin heat up. He felt as the brunette slipped his fingers into the waistband of his pants at the small of his back, they teased the hem of his shirt that was tucked into them before slipping into the lip of his boxers. 

“When you say it like that...” Ghost muttered as he let his eyes fall shut and his body go pliant under the other mans touches. 

“My room.” 

——

The second Riley’s back hit the bed he felt heat rise to every part of his body, leaving him with a soft flush across his face and chest. Truth be told yeah, he was no virgin, but he usually posed as the ‘top’ in all those encounters. Never the one on the bottom half of the deal. 

Though as he felt the dips in the mattress next to his head where hands came to provide support and watched as Roach leaned over him and connected his lips with his own he lost his worries. Letting his mind drift away and take a back seat, he allowed his legs spread to accommodate for Gary slipping between them. 

The blonde hummed at the contact of Sanderson’s groin against his own, a pleasant pressure radiating from the contact. Riley noted as Roach began to deepen the kiss, and tilted his head to deepen it as well, sucking lightly on the brunettes bottom lip and enjoying the groan it got him. 

Sanderson leaned back and broke the kiss much to Simons disagreeing. The brunette leaned back between the Lieutenants spread legs, his hands moving to pull his shirt off and toss it onto the floor. Ghost bit his lip as he watched the other man strip for him, moving his own hands down his body to pop open the button on his cargo pants. 

“Roll over for me baby.” The words came out of Sanderson’s mouth with a stern, smooth, edge. It made Ghost inwardly groan as he pushed himself up and rolled onto his stomach. He pushed his arms under the pillow in front of him and crossed them, resting his head on the pillow for comfort. 

He felt Gary’s hands connect to the revealed flesh of his lower back, his shirt having been removed long ago when they started off. The hands position didn’t last long though as they began their slow decent down to grasp and caress the supple flesh of the blondes ass, a deep groan left Roaches mouth and it did magic to the raging boner Ghost was now sporting. 

Simon felt a hand leave his ass and saw as another pillow on the bed was pulled out of his line of sight. “Lift your hips.” Once again, the commanding voice that made the Lieutenant ponder if Gary had good potential to be shouting commands. Riley moved his hips as he was told, not paying much mind to the pillow shoved under him until it gave a good amount of friction to his dick causing him to gasp softly. 

Sanderson’s hands were back on him again, gripping the waistband of his camo pants and tugging them down to his thighs. He heard the brunette let out a hum as he wasted no time leaning down and pressing a kiss on the left cheek of Riley’s ass. The blonde jumped at the sudden touch and turned his head to look back. 

“The hell you doing?” He said with a tone of slight alarm. He watched as Sanderson looked back at him, an expression of pure sex coating his features as he moved to press another kiss to the other side of Simons ass. “Just worshipping your body.” Was all he said before moving to grip the blondes ass tightly in his hands. 

Ghost bit his bottom lip, of course he couldn’t expect all of this to go super smooth, this was his first time doing anything this intimate beyond grinding on the other man, but it was becoming clear that a certain Roach had more experience then he let on. Riley didn’t know if that turned him on more then he already was by just knowing he had a sex god three inches away from his sensitive bits. 

He was yanked from his mind as he felt those sneaky hands spread his cheeks and the utterly unmistakable feeling of a tongue pressing itself against his entrance. A gasp left the Lieutenants mouth as every hair on his body rose to attention, his brain working hard to process the alien sensation. 

It felt oddly pleasurable after a few seconds, and Simon soon found himself pressing his face into the pillow, rocking his hips back to try and gain more attention. He heard Gary let out a groan that made him bite his lip to avoid letting out one far louder. Roaches tongue worked expertly against the ring of muscle, teasing the entrance softly then retracting, and then moving right back to lap at the sensitive flesh. 

Simons gasps grew in sound level as he felt Gary’s tongue breach his entrance, it was gentle but it still had him shivering. Sanderson’s leaned back with a hum, and Simon muttered a ‘why’d ya stop?’ In protest before the sound of a cap popping open answered the question. 

Simon felt the cool liquid being dripped down the cleft of his ass with decent precision, it was almost pleasurable how it chilled him in the best way possible. The bottle was closed, and lost in the bedsheets and Sanderson’s fingers found their place massaging the lube around Simons entrance, the Sergeants experienced fingers working their way around his Lieutenants body like it was all he knew. 

Ghost let his head press into the pillow as he unconsciously raised his hips to push back on the light touches, trying to subtlety imply he wanted the soft petting to go up a level. Apparently Roach caught the hint because he was dipping his finger tip into Riley’s entrance, slow and calculated. 

Simon bit his lip, the intrusion was unfamiliar and it felt odd. His body struggled to adjust until he could feel Gary maneuvering himself to hover over Simon, pressing his lips softly to the blondes shoulder while slowly working his finger in deeper. “Relax, it doesn’t feel good if you’re tense.” His voice carried waves of relaxation that dripped onto Riley’s skin like molasses. 

The blonde eased his tension as best as possible, focusing on the way Gary’s lips pressed reassuring kisses to his skin. The finger slowly being thrusted in and out of him pulled his mind back though, and it caused an audible gasp to leave his lips. Gary moves his finger slow, with careful movements that he knew would be easy to get used too. 

Simon hummed as the initial shock wore off, his bottom lip coming between his teeth as his head lolled to the side to give Roach more room to lavish him. The brunette kept his lips inches from Simons neck, whispering prayer like praises against the warm skin there as he added a second finger. 

“So gorgeous, so amazing for me, I love you so much, spread your legs more babe, don’t be quiet.” 

Riley felt his heart pounding in his chest as the fingers in him spread apart and pressed against a spot that had his mind spinning particularly fast. “Gary...fuck.” His voice sounded hoarse already, which surprised him cause they were hardly even started. 

“Just relax.” Roach hummed as he massaged the spot with his index finger a few more times in search of the beautiful sounds it drew from the shaking Lieutenant. Riley felt a third finger join the mix and his eyes shut tightly, he felt so desperate already for more and was surprised he could even get this needy. 

When he felt like he was done the soft shit, Simon pressed his ass back hard on the fingers and groaned as it forced them deeper into him. “Getting impatient?” He heard Sanderson mutter as he slowly slipped his hand out, and the sound of a zipper alerted Riley that the Sergeant was getting impatient himself. 

The blonde bit his lip and readjusted his arms under the pillow, hips canting up in a way he knew would be visually appealing for the other man. He could feel Roach leaning back over him, his hands coming back down on the bed to rest on either side of Riley’s head. The slow, unmistakable feeling of the brunettes cock sliding between his ass alerted his sense. 

Gary’s lips were back on Riley’s shoulder, his hot breath making the skin there rise in goosebumps. It sent waves through Riley’s body, slowly his arms and legs bumping up from the sensation. “You ready?” Sanderson’s voice was low, it melted on Simons skin, leaving behind a pleasant tingle. 

“Yes, please.” Riley muttered softly. Letting his eyes slip shut. He felt Gary’s hips move back slowly, dragging his length down before moving up, pressing the tip against the Lieutenants entrance. Ghost paid attention to the groan the other man let out, but it was soon drowned out by his own deep, muffled moan, as Roach slowly pushed himself in. 

Simons mouth hung open in a silent gasp when his voice failed and cracked into silence. He could hardly do anything else other then submit to the feeling that he had craved so deeply, wanted to wrack his body so badly that he couldn’t move. He felt Gary’s groin make contact with his ass and his mind was drawn back to the sense of fullness that radiated from it. 

“You feel amazing.” Roach muttered, kissing the expanse of the blondes back, hips moving in small, shallow movements, that already made Simons head spin. “Fuck- fuck...Gary.” Riley’s head fell forward into the pillow, his nails scraping at the bedsheets as he spread his thighs as much as he could and pressed his ass back. 

“Faster.” Was all he could manage to say, his voice failing him but that was the least of his worries. “Anything for you.” Roach said with a deep vigor Simon could only assume he found in knowing that he was giving it, and giving it good. 

With a few more soft thrusts, Gary drew his hips back till he was halfway out of Simon, before starting a good pace of slamming back into him. This had the blonde hiccuping moans as he lifted his head up, the back of it pressing into Sanderson’s shoulder. Riley could feel Gary moving to sneak a peak at him but he couldn’t even open his eyes if he wanted too as mind numbing pleasure was fucked into every inch of his body. 

“You look fucking gorgeous.” The brunette said lazily as he moved to hold himself up on one forearm, freeing a hand that he used to grip Simons hip. The Lieutenant gasped as he let his head fall against the other mans, hands gripping at fistfuls of the pillow. 

The sound of skin slapping filled the air of the room, Simons broken gasps and moans also breaking into the noise along with the occasional lust rooted praise from Gary being muttered into the heated flesh of the blondes neck. The pace the taller man was setting grew in intensity as Simons broke down his walls and let a long string of moans fall from his mouth. 

“Gonna- gonna cum.” The blonde muttered as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach, his eyes watered sending small drips down his cheeks that were flushed deeply. Gary let out a hum that Simon assumed was a weak agreement that the other man was getting close as well. Riley groaned as he felt how hard Sanderson was pounding into him, his body feeling so much more sensitive as climax neared. 

“Fuck Riley.” The words were hardly heard as Gary immediately followed them with a moan that Simon drowned in. The blonde felt the tension in his body snap as climax threw him through wall after wall of bursting pleasure, every part of his body shaking with its force. 

With a few more harsh thrusts he felt Roach press himself deep and growl into the skin of Simons neck, the unmistakable throbbing as the other man finished making the blonde feel a deep sense of desire. He loved knowing how badly the other man wanted him, loved knowing that not so long ago they were just teammates and nothing more. 

Now they laid here, lungs forcefully yanking in air, their body’s slick against one another. So intertwined in one another it was hard to find where one of them began and the other ended, minds connected in ways they couldn’t explain. They were synced up down to the smallest detail and the Lieutenant wouldn’t have it any other way after living a life of pure seclusion from these things. 

Simon gasped as he felt the other man slip out of him, and watched as the taller flopped down next to him on the bed. Brown eyes melted into his blue ones, searching for the signature adoration that always came from Simons in moments like these, and the telltale smile from Gary signified he found it. 

Riley weakly pushed himself up to scoot closer to the other man, letting his arms give out so his head could fall on the brunettes chest, his right are weakly moving around to wrap itself around the Sergeants torso. 

“So glad you chose to stick around bug.”

“Nobody ever said Roaches were easy to get rid of.”


End file.
